User talk:Blue-Ribbonz
Slogan Hey Rebekah, I wad thinking. Can the fox family have some sort of slogan? Something like "The older you are, the wiser and stronger you become"? Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the My Adoptables! page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thenaturals (talk) 20:55, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi there, Rebekah. I have done your request :3! Please check it out in my gallery. I hope you like it. I am sorry, it look terrible ^^;... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Your mesage A user called MissElectra told me that she knows SUperlady from school and said that Superlady told her that she could have all her OCs. By the way....Who told you that Superlady is gone for good? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I have too? people hate me on here so yea MissElectra (talk) 06:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Superlady and MissElectra I knew it all along anyways. But thanks for the info. I already blocked her because I saw your message on Thenaturals's talk page. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Plss Can you draw Dandora? I was wondering if my OC Amber Boo could be friends with Kaylee Fox. They could have met through Kaylee's little sis Sadie Fox (who I could create) in P.D where they were partners, and ended up becoming friends. Then at the end of the day Sadie could have been getting picked up by Kaylee and Amber and Kaylee could have met then. They could have a 'big sister' relationship and Kaylee would look out for Amber at school. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 19:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Sadie Fox Hi I was wondering if you could do a drawing (or a couple of drawings) for Kaylee's little sis? She looks a lot like Kaylee, and I'll explain more if you say yes (it it doesn't matter if you can't) P.S wouldn't it be so cute if how Kaylee dressed up as Elsa, Sadie could dress up as Anna? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I'm taking requests. What do you want for a drawing?Tells The Time, Kills The Time 10:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sadie Fox again I was thinking to do a back-to-school with a base like Kaylee's (she is clawsome, by the way) and she would have: long straight dark brown hair with a fringe just above her eyebrows, a red football top with 13 Fox on, denim jeans and some red comic-style sneakers like these . Her basic would have a red vest top, a black leather jacket, black denim jeans, short and black fingerless gloves and bare feet. I'm probably ordering a year's worth of outfits, but I have plans for a dress up (Annna from Frozen), a class one (P.D), shopping at the maul and a dawn of the dance one. If you can't do them it's OK, there are a lot! Oh, and I would love any chibi or other style drawings too! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 11:38, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I'm very sorry, here it is 12pm, I'm in the UK. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 12:04, January 25, 2014 (UTC) That's cool! Austraila? Wow! Now I've got loads of questions for when you wake up! 1. Have you ever seen a wild kangaroo? 2. Is it really hot? 3. is it like on TV where you are upside down? 4. Do you use a barbecue at christmas? 5. Can you surf? 6. Have you seen Jaws? 7. Have you ever seen a real shark? 8. What kind of chocolate have you got? 9. Is it a cool place to live? 10. Do you want to ask me any questions about the UK? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 12:15, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Questions and Answers 1. Do you actually live in old brick buildings? (or maybe that was brittish people) Well, some people still live in old houses, but most were bombed in WW2 2. What do you usually have for breakfast? Usually toast or cereal, but sometimes I have a full English breakfast (minus everything except bacon). 3. How much snow would you say you get a year? This winter (At the moment it's our winter, or does that just happen in the Arctic?) we haven't had any snow, it depends on the location of a jet stream or something. 4. Do you have really cool theme parks? Yes, and in the summer I might be going to Alton Towers- though I'm not a fan of big rides. 5. Yea, thats about it, since i'm horrible with questions, if you wan't, you can list some facts too (only if you want too)? Facts? Ok, 1. The Republic of Ireland is separate, and Scotland might be too, but at the moment the UK consists of England, Scotland, Wales and Northen Ireland (that's probably just a short geography lesson) 2. The last time we won the World Cup was 1966. 3. We don't get many wild animals, but I have two rabbits and a guinea pig. 4. We don't have a posh Victorian accent- that's just for TV 5. Last summer I went down to London and I got the train the minute after Prince George (Prince William and Kate Middelton's son) was born, it was really cool! 6. We have terrible weather- it could be snowing in April, our spring,(it did once) 7. I'll probably think of more later, but I'd love to hear more on Australia! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:06, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for all the cool info on Australia! How is Sadie coming along? (not to be impatient) Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie's Base What did you use for Kaylee? That is a good base, but I agree, we need to make it less Kaylee and more Sadie, and she is very shy. You could try Howleen's base and see how it looks, and I'll look around for more bases too Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Bases I found one on DeviantArt and posted it but alicemadnessreturns says I can't so I took it down. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie's clothing The base looks good, and a vest top is basically just a top with straps- basically a vest. If you need any more info just ask :) Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie's normal That's really good :) Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:38, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sonic Sadie Good idea- maybe there could be one of them together, like there was for Alice and Alexis! Oh, bye, I keep forgetting about the time difference! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:41, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie's ears Oh, I just noticed that! Don't worry, I could fix it later, but its not that big of a problem :) Ears Wow :) they look cool! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 11:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I do My DA is AliceMadnessReturns1 AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 05:42, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :( I thought she'd pick alice,well she's not coming in any of my fanfictions. Editing Umm....hey. I saw that you edited one of my oldest OCs, Bret Howli. I also appreciate it if you don't edit anything that belongs to me or that are my OCs. I heard Kaeldra told you that she doesn't want you editing either but please don't, and I don't want to hurt your feelings :) Anita333 (talk) 00:52, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Its Okay Okay, it's ok. Anita333 (talk) 01:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Is this Manny or Robin? http://alicemadnessreturns1.deviantart.com/art/OFFENDED-BEEPING-428213711 AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 10:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Your such a big help AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 10:33, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :) Will you be my friend? AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 10:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 10:43, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Come to Flower Highschool Wiki and Never say 'No' PinkCuppy14 (talk) 18:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Deadliest Scarchery Team Invite Hi! I was wondering if any of your fang-tastic ghouls would be interested in Scarchery? This is the team that Amber has started: Deadliest Scarchery Team Thanks! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:20, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Monster High:Hidden World :) Could Alexis (And/or any other OCs you would like) be in my storyMonster High: Hidden World ? Thanks Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 20:38, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Sadie and Kaylee- Cousin? I was thinking of making a cousin for the fox sisters, Paris Sophia Fox, guess where she's from? Not Scaris, actually Mice (Nice). Her parents thought it was funny. Har har. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 18:25, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Guess what It's Alsies birthday today.Shes now 14! The fox family Hi, I was wondering if we should give names to Sadie and Kaylee's parents? I named Paris 's parents Fleur and Elliot, and maybe I could try and expand the family more, like with more named siblings/cousins? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 15:47, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Kaylee Hi! I was just wondering when Kaylee's birthday is? Sadie's is April 1st. Oh, would you like to join my contest? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 15:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Tour De Fright Amber and her family are going on their travels, and Amber wants to invite Kaylee and Alexis! The page is here, and if you think of any more OCs that would like to come just ask :) Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 18:05, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Valentine's ball contest? Hi, Em... I thought it finished on the 25th? I really wanted to enter, I was going to tomorrow :( Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 20:28, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Valentines Ball Originally I thought it said 25th cos 15 days isn't enough? Oh well, I guess I'll just throw my entry away. :( Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 21:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) It's alright It's alright, but I don't suppose a late entry (I would post it tomorrow morning/afternoon) might get a really cool badge....? :) Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 21:30, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks :) Who are you thinking of entering my contest with? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 21:34, February 18, 2014 (UTC) The Fox Parents I'm editing Paris's family section and I don't know what to call her aunt (Sadie and Kaylee's mom)? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I've put on Paris's page that Sadie and Kaylee's parents are Mystique and Arthur Fox, I hope that's alright... Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:45, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Winnie the Pooh fandom wiki Hi, I was wondering if you would like to come to my new wiki: http://winnie-the-pooh-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Winnie_The_Pooh_fandom_Wiki Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 11:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Amber's entry Here's Amber's entry to the Valentines ball Contest, I'm really sorry it's so late, i've just never got round to scanning it! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't expecting to see u! Hey Rebekah I wasn't expecting to see u here so hey! Alyssa101 (talk) 21:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) done your wish is my command ther ois kaylee and racie d My contest Hi, I was just wondering (not to be impatient or anything) if your entry was ready for my contest? Its just that 'business' has kinda stopped.Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:47, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Everyone who joined music ghouls (you) have a chance to be in my mh movie. Please tell me if you would like your ocs in it x) Admin146 Cute Cute siggy how did you do it? Admin146 Im joining IM JOINING ITT Checked it out :) Look Behind You...Im There. 20:32, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Maid Of Heart "A Maid of Heart is one who creates and maintains the aspect of emotion and inner identity. Basically, its up to a Maid of Heart to create within themselves an acceptance of who they are as well as an understanding of their seemingly endless well of emotions. Once they accomplish that, they can act as a sort of caretaker for others who struggle with their internal problems. " That's what a Maid of Heart is! (P.S., I'm supernaturalExecutioner on Pesterchum :3) I Am The Thief Of Doom. I Steal Doom From Others For My Own Benefit. Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:56, March 19, 2014 (UTC) OMG!!!!!! and Request Rebekah This is Codie Dante mades me crazy.His Totally handsome I cant hold my scream girl.My aunt watches my cellphone (PS:There was Dante's picture) Can you make her sister Dandaylyn remember her attire is like Dante and her hair is wavy white,pale skin and cyan eyes. Theres more Dandora has now a question center look at her page and theres a blog Rebekah. Could Silvea Fox be your fox-demon sisters? Cindy Ella (talk) 19:31, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Couold you draw a Manananggal girl for me? She has blood-stained clothing and everything else is your choice. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manananggal Cindy Ella (talk) 20:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) My new wiki http://game-high.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Draculaura.clawd here's my new wiki. Your request is finished^^ Here you go dear!:) I hope you like it. --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 17:47, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad! I'm glad that you appreciated it! Phobia was a lot of fun to make! --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 09:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi there.I will draw Misaca what her looks? Hi Can we chat? Please Can we chat ? I am Bored Can we chat? RE: Monster High Profile Aha, thank you! It was eeally fun making it~ And yeah, you guessed them all! :) Anyways, how are you? GorjesterMaster (talk) 01:36, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blue-Ribbonz! Is it okay if I make a girl fox-family member? I have been planning this for quite some time now. OverflowingQuantumist (talk) 06:47, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Fox Can Selena Fox be part of the Fox family??? Deedee's "suicide" shouldn't be tolerated! Hey Ribbonz! I need to talk to you. Suicide shouldn't even be mentioned on this wiki. This is a site where lots of kids under 13 attends, and they shouldn't be learning about suicide, underaged drinking, and things that are too mature for their age. I suggest that you apologize to the admins about the Fox family. Anita333 (talk) 19:26, June 6, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! The Stoy of Vanity (Two Song Parodies~) As the title implies, I made two song parodies which revolve around our two ocs Carmela and Kingston Fox :3 Son of Vanity Servant (or Maiden) of Vanity Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:59, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 00:30, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Lucille, aka The Daughter of Vengeance I made pictures for her :3 (In DreamSelf version) Ven1.png Ven.png Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:45, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Mail call! Your letters from Avery and Hugo have come in! How splendid. I don't know why Avery hooks his 'd's like that, but I'm not one to question his whims, you should understand that. Since they actually forgot to include pictures of their favorite sweets, like I said they would, I'll add them here. Avery, of course, enjoys strawberry cake more then anything else, but Hugo prefers wonderfully fancy chocolate bonbons. Who knows why. Heck, I didn't know Hugo had much of a sweet tooth, but you learn something every day. When you figure out what OCs you wish for me to use, don't forget to tell me. Lissamel123 (talk) 17:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I did I did delete her, one because Evie has been banned and rude, so she doesn't deserve it. I didn't need persmission. :) Best wishes :) UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 13:27, July 6, 2014 (UTC) She isn't coming back Evie has gone, she has gone, so can you top saying I am absing admin abilities, I have been called harsh things. UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 13:30, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes A week ago, she told us goodbye cause she was going to her grandparents with no wifi UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 13:33, July 6, 2014 (UTC)